Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.3\overline{37} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3337.3737...\\ 10x &= 33.3737...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 3304}$ ${x = \dfrac{3304}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1652}{495}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{167}{495}}$